The Excavation of Windcaller Pass
After achieving the necessary display count of 400 and completing 'Shadows of One's Past' (museum heist) you can talk to Marassi to start the excavation of Windcaller Pass. The dragon fight at the Tower west of Whiterun has to be completed for this quest to start (normally this won't be a problem as Shattered Legacy requires the defeating of Miraak). If one used console commands or mods to circumvent Shattered Legacy requirements this quest will not start until the dragons appear. *Note: Night at the museum will start independently. So far as was tested these quests can actually be active at the same time. Walkthrough Meet up with the excavation at Windcaller Pass. Go to Windcaller Pass, a fast travel point should be available. As you already where there during Memories of one's past (museum heist) Clear the area inside Windcaller Pass. A passage opened up since last you where here. Go through it and you'll face a choice of going left or right. to the left are wolves to the right are spiders accompanied by a named spider in a big cavern with a couple of chests.. However you can just continue your path forward in whatever direction you choose and circle around. You'll need to find a collapsed pile of rubble that needs clearing once there the quest should update to the next stage. Taking the left road will lead to one of the ice fragments in clear view. of your path make your way across the gap and pick it up to start: Eternal Ice. A second shard will be in a large room beyond that. If you opted to go right it will be when going back up the ramps to your far left. Report Back to Marassi. Return and tell him about the blocked passage Return to the dig site in a few days. Wait for about three ingame days. Investigate the clearing in Windcaller Pass. Make your way through North Windcaller pass, the blockage will now have been cleared. Further in the cave is a named troll that carries a key to a room with a third shard. Continue to the clearing, (an outside map you can fast-travel away from this place but not back) Atop two word walls are the two named dragons Sorgul and Yekrum. After defeating them make sure to loot their unique scales for the dragon display in the Hall of Natural sciences. Find out what the Dragons were guarding. In the middle of the clearing between the two word walls is a chest behind some trees. Take the Jade Claw from the chest. Return to Marassi before continuing. Travel back to the entrance of North windcaller pass and talk with marassi at the excavations base camp. Find out where the Puzzle Door Key goes. The whole gang will follow you travel back to the clearing and enter South Windcaller Pass. Follow along to a Puzzle door enter the symbols and enter the chamber. Search the Chamber. On an altar is the fourth icy shard, in front of that a lockbox. Take the Windcaller's Ring and Windcaller's Talisman from the lockbox. Show Marassi the Windcaller Relics. Latoria will take the Relics back to Auryen. Continue exploring Windcaller Pass. Continue further in, Where there will be a large room with three trolls. A small cutscene will play when you reached a blocked area. Check back with the expedition in a few days. Leave or wait until the quest updates itself to the next stage. Check back with the Excavation. Return to the excavation team they should from now on be located in Windpass Refuge, the clearing where the dragons where. Clear the next section of the pass. Go further in South Windcaller Pass. if you keep left until a new large icy room there will be another ice shard on the right side in an alcove. Continue until you reach a blocked room with a stone tablet. Nearing the blockage will update the quest. Return to Marassi and report the barrier. Go back to the excavation camp in the clearing. Return in a few days to check up on the Excavation. Again wait or leave for a couple of days (about 3) the quest will update itself to the next stage. Check back with the excavation. Return to the Clearing, Latoria should talk to you once you arrive. Talk to Marassi. Check in with Marassi. Find the terrible creature that stole the windcaller relics. Go even deeper in South windcaller's pass past the last blockage. There is a room with another Icy Shard one room later you'll see a racoon. You need to get near the Racoon for the quest to update. Continue through Windcaller Pass. You retrieved the relics and helped the racoon now go back to the previous room a passage should have opened up, explore what is behind it. Escape the gated passage. When you enter the room the gates will close behind you. Watch the Racoon. Wait a bit till the Racoon comes near the gate. Now he saves you. Continue through the passage. Continue through the last tunnel until you get back outside. Rejoin the excavation team. Return to the excavation in the clearing. (this is a good time to finish up Eternal Ice Quest Stages ---- Queststages: SETSTAGE DBM_EXCAVATION01 5- set up quest aliases 10- Enable camp, meet the excavation 20- Clear the first section of the cavern 30- Return to Marassi 35- Wait for 3 days 40- Return to the excavation 45- Destroy the 2 dragons 46- (one dragon killed) 47- Find what they were guarding (chest enabled) 50- Return to Marassi with the claw 60- Find where the claw key is used 61- Find the relics 62- Show Marassi the windcaller relics 65- Continue exploring the caverns 70- (trigger pillar blockage scene) 80- Return in 3 days 90- Return to the excavation 100- Clear the next section 110- Return to Marassi 120- Return in 3 days 130- Return to the excavation 131- Ask Marassi about the creature 140- Find the terrible beast and the windcaller relics 141- continue exploring (found the beast, got the relics back) 142- (Locked in cage) 143- (Racoon moving to unlock cage) 144- (cage opened) 145- Return to excavation 146- End Scene trigger (in pass) 150- Quest complete Category:Quest Category:Explorer's Society